Sonic and Mario Boom: Prolouge
by MarioLover3752
Summary: Content I'll release before the actual series starts.
1. Character Description

Hey there everyone! If you've seen Sonic Boom, then you can clearly see how the cast has changed. So I've decided to change the style of the Mario character as well for my version. Here's a physical description of them, as well as personality and their voice actor.

* * *

 **Mario:**  
Appearance: Around Sonic's age with a faint mustache. Still has his trademark cap on. Wears finger-less sports gloves, a red short sleeved shirt, navy blue jeans, and sneakers that are white and red with a fireball design. Has an Extreme Gear to help him keep up with Sonic (Actually a keyblade).

Personality: Though slightly serious at times, Mario is a true friend to Sonic, helping him out whenever he needs it. He's out going, but tends to be a bit overprotective of Peach at times. Secretly, he's a Keyblade Wielder.

Voice Actor: Jason Biggs

* * *

 **Luigi** :  
Appearance: Slightly younger than Mario, but no mustache, and wearing his trademark cap. Wears a green shirt and pants a lighter shade than Mario's, and white and green sneakers with a green fireball.

Personality: He like hanging out with Tails all the time, and that made him slightly smarter than his older brother. However his cautious, and somewhat paranoid, nature sometimes prevents him from speaking out. Despite this, he's fiercely loyal to his friends, and has proven he's capable of handling himself.

Voice Actor: Michael Lindsay

* * *

 **Peach:**  
Appearance: Think of a combination between her main sports outfit, and her soccer uniform. She's also wearing long finger-less gloves, and pink arm and leg pads, and has her blonde hair in a pony-tale.

Personality: A slight tomboy, unlike her Mushroom Kingdom counterpart, Peach is not afraid to get her hands dirty, despite the fact she's a princess (Shh! Only Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Toad know this!). She can be slightly annoyed by Mario and Toad's over protection at times, but she still loves Mario, and they often team up with each other.

Voice Actor: Tara Strong

* * *

 **Daisy:**

Appearance: Her sport's outfit,with elbow and knee pads.

Personality: More of a tomboy than Peach is, this princess (Shh! Only Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad know about this!) is always eager to jump into a new adventure. She can be a bit sassy, and is extremely competitive at times. But she's still a fun girl to be around, especially to Luigi.

Voice Actor: Janet Varney

* * *

 **Toad:**

Appearance: Essentially his look in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3.

Personality: He's a loyal companion to Mario, Sonic and their friends, though he seems a bit scared of things at time. He also always help the team in their plans, though mostly reluctantly.

Voice Actor: John Stocker

* * *

I'll first post the trailers, then start on the first episode. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Trailer 1

_Based on the E3 2014 Trailer for Sonic Boom._

 **Sega and Nintendo**

A overview of a canyon is shown as dramatic music plays.

 _ **In a world...**_

Eggman's headquarters are shown before we see Eggman in his Eggmobile chasing after a plane.

 _ **Where speed is survival...**_

Eggman is zooming through the canyon we saw earlier.

 _ **And evil never surrenders...**_

A robot jumps down to the ground and starts using jet packs to fly around while Eggman says, "It all ends here, old friends."

The camera pans up a cliff with trees around it.

 _ **Only two men...**_

A record scratch is suddenly heard as the screen cuts to black.

Sonic: Yeah,

Inside what looks to be a hut, Mario is looking at Sonic as he scratches his head sheepishly.

Sonic: Uh, about that...

 **Sonic and Mario Boom: The TV Series**

 _ **Join Sonic and Mario...**_

The two looked ahead in alarm before screeching to a halt on an edge of a cliff, Sonic nearly going over.

 ** _And their crew..._** **  
**  
A clip of Tails and Luigi in the plane shows, before another one of Amy and Peach in the hut shows. It then switches to Knuckles holding a clip board while Sonic gives him a deadpanned look.

Knuckles: I think you would be a great sidekick for me.

Sonic: No, Knuckles

 _ **For all new adventures.**_

Tails, while flying in the plane, sees Eggman carrying the robot from earlier. He quickly pulls back, just as the robot's arm reaches where he once was.

In the canyon, Mario, on his Extreme Gear, and Sonic are chasing after Eggman.

Sonic: You can't lose us Egghead!

Eggman looked annoyed by this.

Eggman: Egg _man_! You know my name is Doctor Eggman! You do that on purpose!

Sonic is now contacting Tails through his communicator while Mario is still behind him.

Sonic: Initiate "Speeding Swing Surprise."

He then begins to run again, as Tails and Luigi throw their Enerbeams to Sonic and Mario respectively who grab them with both hands. The plane then swings around just as the robot looked. They both kicked it at the same time, sending the robot in a cliff wall.

 **A Brand New Animated Series**

Tails gives a dead-panned look at Sonic, who was scratching his head while the brothers watched.

Sonic: I was just trying to protect you.

Tails: By putting me in more danger?

It shows the robots arm hitting one of the wing of the plane; Tails looked alarmed as it was thrown off balance.

Sonic gave a sort of shrug to him.

Sonic: The plan had holes!

Mario: How many?

Sonic gave a glare to Mario, who simply shrugged in a 'whatever' sense.

 **Coming Soon**

Sonic and Mario gave a determined look before rushing away, Eggman glared, before the same robot is shown, and Tails manages to land among the trees on his hover board

 **Sonic, Mario and Crew**

In the hut, Amy is juggling while Sonic watched, and Peach face palmed.

As Tails tried to get out of the plane trapped in ice, with Luigi helping, Sonic and Mario looked alarmed when the robot's hand broke part of it behind them.

The robot tried to punch them, but Sonic and Mario jumped up, with Sonic forming a spin-ball.

 **Are Gonna Deliver**

Sonic is running towards the plane as it spins out of control.

"Attack!" Eggman commanded as the robot jumped down.

 **The Boom!  
**  
Sonic and Mario are dropped from above and Sonic spin dashes into the robot while Mario gave a flaming punch, knocking the robot off its' feet.

 **Sonic and Mario Boom**

Eggman glared angrily at the group. "I'll be back!" he promised. "With a new robot!"

 **Continue The Adventure In November on Nintendo 3DS and WiiU**

Eggman continued his rant. "Who has super laser eyes! And he'll feed me ham!"

As he flies off, he finishes, " _Evil_ ham."


	3. Trailer 2

_Based on the Sonic Boom 2014 Event Trailer._

 **Sonic and Mario Boom**

"Let's roll." Sonic said in determination. Mario nodded.

Outside Eggman's headquarters, guns fired at Sonic and Mario on his Extreme Gear, but they managed to avoid getting hit as Tails landed himself and Luigi somewhere else.

Inside the hut, Knuckles looks suspicious, while Amy, Peach, Sticks, Daisy, and Toad looked doubtful.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Look, we have a truce." Mario explained.

It now shows Sonic and Mario up late in the night, seeing Eggman at the door.

"I didn't even bring any weapons." Eggman assured. He then looked slightly doubtful. "Here, check my pants."

While Mario looked disgusted, Sonic turned away while holding out his hand. "No no no."

"It's all some evil plot, man!" Stick exclaimed, while Toad nodded. Eggman just gave a grin in response.

In hi headquarters, Tails looked worriedly at the sparking of something while he held a device. "That doesn't look very safe."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm having you do it." Eggman responded.

On a couch inside the hut, Sonic and Mario looked bored as Tails is talking to them. "I'm dizzy, and I have serious short-term memory loss... And I have serious short-term memory loss" Mario faced-palmed.

Inside the headquarters, Eggman looked sinisterly. "I can destroy them once and for all!" He evil laugh before Orbot and Cubot laughed along, causing him to glare at them.

Inside the hut, Sonic, Mario, Tails, and Luigi are glancing at Eggman on the opposite side, while Peach and Amy are talking to them.

"Okay, let's frame our statement with,'When you do this, it makes me feel this.'" Peach explained.

Inside the headquarter, Tails angrily approaches Eggman. "Give me back my robot!" he demands.

"Or what?" Eggman questioned.

Tails blinked. "That's a fair question."

"Augh! The robo Apocalypse is nine!" Toad screamed.

Eggman looked caught, but a robot appeared behinde him, which caused him to laugh.

"It's not like I'm paranoid." Sticks insisted as she shook Daisy, while the other girls watched. She then saw her shadow. "Stop following me!" Daisy sighed.

An alarm sounded at the headquaters as a screen is pulled down to show Sonic attacking some robots with a spindash while Amy took care of another with her hammer.

Tails pulled up a screen while Sonic spin dashed another robot. As Knuckles, Sticks, Amy, Toad, Daisy, and Peach ran up, a huge robot landed in front of them, causing them to stop short.

Meanwhile, Sonic is lazily on his side, while Tails pushed a button to deactivate the lasers just as Sonic passed them.

Mario and Peach took care of another robot by kicking it from both sides. They smirked at each other after.

Knuckles spiked a round bomb into the large robot, causing him to pump his fist, Toad to cheer, and Sonic, Mario, Amy, and Peach to grin while holding on to each other. The bomb soon exploded, sending the robot off the cliff.

"Lucky thing I always have a plan B." Eggman said with an evil smirk as he tapped something on his wrist.

Suddenly, his headquarters blew up, causing him to groan, "No!"

Orbot and Cubot peeked out from the hut, with Orbot explaining, "We're still working out a few kinks."

 **Sonic and Mario Boom**

Coming Soon To TV


End file.
